Driven By Obsession
by Black Avenger
Summary: A silent obsession leads to a night of wild, drug-fuelled passion, and very strange consequences. Be Prepared!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Greetings, you know fine well that S and D belong to Naoko, need I say more? I doubt it, I will bore you no further, review me if you want me to continue, although I may do anyway just for fun. And If you don't I doubt it will bother me, amidst my drug-fuelled serial killing existence! Adios!  
  
Driven By Obsession (working title)  
  
She wasn't going to take long to get ready, but that was only what she originally intended, of course it wasn't going to end up that way. Serena had been shut in her room for three hours now, trying on everything in her wardrobe but nothing was good enough for her date. She had finally let a guy at her school ask her out. She could have had anyone she wanted, she certainly didn't look the youthful sixteen years that she was, she could pass for eighteen any day of the week.  
  
Darien wasn't the most gorgeous guy at her high school, but he was certainly the most dangerous and that was what did it for her. Serena had been leading him on for months and could tell he was dying to have one touch of her golden skin and to run his hands through her hair as soon as he was able to. She could bring that side out in any man she dared, and wasn't subtle in the way she went about it. He wasn't too coy either, but tried to keep the mystery about him, so his friends didn't think she had tamed him at all. He was constantly brushing up against her in the hallways, and staring at her from across the quad.  
  
This may seem like the work of a guy who wasn't all that bright, but he hid his intelligence well, it not being too clever to accompany his reputation with a trait such as this one. He was a smart guy, and she knew it. This drew her towards him even more, but she wanted to build up the tension, so he was unable to stay away from her any longer. She knew how much he wanted her, she could see the feral lust in his eyes, the hunger he was holding back from her, the desperate longing…  
  
So she gave in to him, let him ask for what he wanted. This came in the form of a date, but they both knew this wasn't exactly what would play out that night, this was merely a starting point for the two of them.  
  
Here she was acting not at all like the cool lady that had planned this whole affair. She needed to look her best, drive out the passion within him that she wanted all for herself. She had a feeling that wouldn't be too hard, but there was still something nagging her at the back of her mind, that this wasn't how it would be for long. She had finally found the perfect outfit, it had been at the back, forgotten about, as no one was worthy of seeing her in it. Until now. The black satin stroked and clung to every inch of her toned body, she knew she looked hot, but wasn't going to let on that she did. The satin was draped with red piping around the edges, and forming a swirling wave along the hem. She wore her hair upon her head, letting it fall in sleek, brown tendrils, she definitely looked the part. She was sure to wear some tiny shorts underneath the dress, unnoticeable to the untrained eye, and a halter neck was placed in her bag. These provisions were necessary as they were to carry onto a night club after a romantic dinner next to the sea. She couldn't wait on expectation of what was to come…and she needn't wait any longer, as Darien's black ride pulled onto the driveway…  
  
The Black Avenger 


	2. The Beginning of the date

1 Disclaimer: Sorry that these chapters are going to be so short at the moment, but I am in the middle of exams right now, I will sort it out later, and make them into longer chapters, and rearrange etc. when I have the time. Ciao! The Black Avenger.  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter One  
  
He had arrived, strangely enough on time, which surprised Serena greatly. She glided out of the door, as he greeted her at the bottom of the veranda. Her parents were often away on business, and her brother was out having a good time with his friends, so there was no one to bid good night to.  
  
Darien looked like the perfect gentleman, even though he was a rebel, he had to make a good impression on this girl in particular, knowing fine well how easy it was for her to cast men aside. He took hold of her small hand and took it to his lips for a light kiss, surprising Serena once again with his behaviour. She noticed how differently he was acting and wondered how she could have waited this long to snatch him up for a trial run. Anyway they were out now, and there was no point in lingering on thoughts of the past, she should just enjoy the present and let everything happen as it was to happen. They both walked towards his car, a black Jaguar X-Type, sleek yet subtle taste, she was impressed. It was in fact his own car, not borrowed from his parents like many of the other men she had dated. But then again Darien was slightly older than them, at nearly nineteen he was very mature, and understood how to act perfectly. She was beginning to see how his nature was reserved for school, his dangerous reputation wasn't exactly a cover but more of a front to let people know where he stood. Serena got that, she liked it, the guys she was usually with were preppy types, always trying a little too hard and being way too sure of themselves. Darien was different, he was very confident but not so much so as to come off arrogant. He knew that he was a good person at heart, but liked to live on the edge, as what else was he to do at his age, he wanted to live life to the full, and enjoy every damn second of it too.  
  
Serena climbed gracefully into the passenger seat, as Darien took his place in front of the wheel. As he glanced towards the beautiful girl he was with, he saw her dress was riding slightly high upon her long, silky legs. He took a deep breath before closing the door and fastening the belt over him. "You look amazingly beautiful tonight," he said huskily, " I am trying my best not kiss you right now before this date has even started".  
  
"What's stopping you?" Serena replied smiling, "I am not some innocent little girl, you don't have to ask my permission before kissing me, although I am glad you did, at least you know now that I want you to." With that he leaned across the car and cupped her face in his hands, there lips met, and it was as if a spark went off as they touched. The kiss slowly became more heated, and Serena pulled away before it went a little too far. "Wow, not trying to sound corny or anything, but there is something different about you, I get a weird feeling inside, is that wrong?"  
  
"No, not at all," he answered, "It is the same for me, it is like we have something that we didn't know about before now, like something was resting inside of us waiting to escape like that. I haven't felt like that kissing anybody else before. Let's get going though before we get a little too carried away. Well before I do anyway."  
  
And with that he started the engine, and slowly backed off the driveway, he saw the way her lips were shining in the moonlight, she looked amazing. Darien was pretty sure then that the night wasn't going to go anything like they had planned, nothing like it at all. But was that really such a bad thing in the end, he couldn't see any reason why it should. 


End file.
